


без названия

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый сезон в агентство стабильно поставляется отборная трава, для поддержания творческого потенциала работников JE. Но однажды курьер, доставлявший очередную партию, бесследно исчез... (Время действия - начало 2008 года).<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	без названия

\- Что значит – исчез? – Хигашияма от неожиданности подавился кофе. – А что говорит поставщик?  
\- Он понятия не имеет, куда пропал курьер и сам крайне обеспокоен фактом исчезновения товара, ведь он отправил нам весь запас и очень расчитывает на его оплату.  
Маччи стоял у окна и нервно курил четвёртую сигарету подряд, глядя вниз, на спешащих в здание агентства людей. Он отчаянно желал, чтобы одним из них оказался долгожданный курьер.  
\- Мальчики не смогут без этого работать. Да что там! Вся контора замрёт, прибыль упадёт…  
\- Раньше думать надо было, - перебил Хигашияма занервничавшего Атсухиро. – Когда на последнем каунтдауне кое-кто, не раздумывая, щедро отсыпал всем больше положенного. Теперь же мы, как часть руководства, обеспокоенная сложившейся ситуацией, должны что-то срочно придумать. Есть идеи?  
\- Вы – руководство, - хмыкнул Сато, - а я-то тут при чём? И почему, в таком случае, нет Окамото?  
\- Молчи, смертный! Считай, что это месть за каунтдаун.  
\- Можно спросить у стилистов об их поставщике… - Задумчиво произнёс Маччи, не обращая внимания на перепалку, и тутже отказался от этой идеи. – Нет. Для наших ребят это будет перебор.  
\- Если в этом агентстве все станут такими, как наши стилисты, - испуганно запротестовал Сато, вспоминая знаменитые шортики HikaruGENJI, - Я уйду в монахи!  
\- Да кто тебя туда возьмёт? – захохотал Хигашияма, похлопав Сато по плечу. – Ты подойти-то к храму не сможешь, не то что служить там.  
\- Господа, не отвлекаемся, - Кондо раздражённо вздохнул - ему казалось, что он здесь единственный, кто думает о благе компании.  
\- А что если позвонить Джонни? – предложил Атсухиро. – У него там, в Кансае, наверняка много этого добра.  
\- Не говори глупостей! – возразил Хигашияма. – Во-первых, гордость никогда не позволит токийцу обратиться за помощью в Кансай. Во-вторых, что для кансайца кайф – для токийца смерть.  
\- Хорошо, Хигаши, - ласково обратился к кохаю Маччи. – В таком случае, мы внимательно выслушаем твой план действий.  
\- Я вижу лишь один выход из данной ситуации, - Хигашияма выдержал многозначительную паузу, переводя внимательный взгляд с Сато на Кондо и обратно. – Нужно найти пропавшего курьера.

***

Почему-то рано утром звонок телефона всегда звучит в разы громче, чем обычно. Эта одна-единственная мысль билась в голове Хины всё время, пока на прикроватной тумбочке трезвонил мобильный, в клочья разрывая сон молодого человека.  
В конце концов, Хина не выдержал и взял трубку, затрезвонившую вновь. Номер был ему не знаком.  
\- Доброе утро, Мураками, - на другом конце провода кто-то тоже яано не выспался. – Это Цуёши Домото.  
\- Домото?! – Шинго резко сел в кровати, моментально просыпаясь. Если ему позвонил семпай, значит, случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее. – Чем могу помочь?  
\- Не стоит формальностей. Мне только что звонил Хигашияма и сказал, что для Рейнджеров есть важное задание. Он приказал Kanjani8 немедленно явиться в агентство.  
\- Понял. Спасибо за информацию.  
\- Да не за что…  
Воспитание не позволило Хине расспрашивать, почему Хигашияма не позвонил непосредственно ему, а передал приказ через Цуёши. Однако, это вопрос никак не переставал мучить его. В результате, Шинго сам для себя решил, что в агентстве всё обязательно проясниться. Надо только немного подождать.  
Шинго, трепеща от волнения, открыл шкаф-гардероб и осторожно извлёк оттуда потрёпанную белую коробку, на крышке которой был изображён большой фиолетовый знак бесконечности.  
\- Ну что, дружок, - улыбнулся Хина, любовно проводя пальцами по знаку. – Давно не виделись?  
Но предаваться воспоминаниям и ностальгии было некогда, поэтому, поставив коробку на кровать, Шинго занялся более срочным делом.  
Ровно в 7:22 каждого участника Kanjani8 разбудил лаконичный мэйл от лидера: «Для Эйто Рейнджерс есть работа. Встречаемся в агентстве».


End file.
